La duda no es un buen lugar para quedarse
by Zarevna13
Summary: Hikari y Daisuke llevan saliendo más de un año pero la relación cada día se enfría más, las expectativas y las dudas se han instalado entre ellos. Cuando Hikari entra en la universidad conoce a Takeru, con quien siente una conexión instantánea y hace que se pregunte si está con quien debe de estar.
1. Chapter 1

Un año y siete meses, ¿llegarían a los dos años? Aquella pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Hikari desde hacía unos días. Un año y siete meses era el tiempo que lleva saliendo con Daisuke Motomiya aunque no estaba segura de querer que el contador siguiera corriendo. Habían empezado a salir a principios del último año de bachillerato, se conocían desde primaria pero Hikari nunca había tomado en serio los sentimientos de su amigo debido a su vena bromista. Llevaban juntos en la misma clase desde quinto de primaria, más que amigos siempre habían sido compañeros de clase cercanos y cuando habían comenzado a salir como amigos siempre lo hacían en grupo.

Daisuke comenzó a hacer bromas sobre ellos a mediados del primer año de secundaria, los adolescentes comenzaban a fijarse en sus compañeros y compañeras con otros ojos, y no fue diferente con Motomiya. Al principio eran frases al aire sin mucha convicción pero al final de secundaria proclamaba con total confianza su amor por la castaña. Como nunca había dado un paso más allá Hikari interpretó que era otra de las payasadas de su amigo y no pensó más en ello de lo necesario. Se llevaban bien, tenían buena química y ambos se lo pasaban en grande juntos, sobre todo Hikari por la personalidad bromista y despreocupada del chico que la hacía querer enfadarlo. Además del hecho de que aquel chico enérgico y bocazas le recordaba horrores a su querido hermano mayor, salvando las distancias.

En bachillerato Daisuke había tenido algún acercamiento con alguna compañera pero no pasaban de arrumacos en los pasillos y poco más, cuando creía que Hikari podría estar mirando o esta hacía algún comentario que podía malinterpretarse cortaba lazos con las chicas y volvía a proclamar su amor. Hikari nunca se había enamorado, veía a sus amigos y amigas hacerlo pero no había tenido suerte, no encontraba a alguien que la hiciera sentir especial y tampoco buscaba con especial ahínco, era feliz tal como estaba. En el segundo año de bachillerato Daisuke se tomó algo más enserio sus sentimientos por la chica y comenzó torpes acercamientos con la castaña, como pedirle que le regalara chocolate por San Valentín (del que recibió chocolate de la amistad) o regalarle él mismo algo en el día blanco.

Fue después de la ceremonia de presentación del último año, cuando uno de sus compañeros de equipo comentó que aquel sería el último año en que verían a sus compañeros de clase que algo comenzó a bullir dentro del pecho del chico, había imaginado millones de veces cómo sería estar con Hikari, besarla, tener una cita, estar juntos… Y aquel año era la última oportunidad para hacerlo. Fue un día después de clase, Daisuke acompañaba a Hikari a casa como había acostumbrado a hacer el año anterior, pero de repente paró y Hikari se giró. Parecía estar en algún tipo de lucha interna por lo que Hikari se le acercó y le puso una mano en el brazo, no soportaba ver a sus seres queridos sufriendo y hacía todo lo que podía por evitarlo. Aquel gesto tranquilizó al chico y le devolvió el valor que siempre le había caracterizado. Acercó a Hikari a su pecho y le susurró al oído que la quería, que siempre lo había hecho. La sostuvo contra él un poco más y luego la dejó marchar.

Hikari estaba algo mareada, Daisuke siempre bromeaba con esas cosas pero esta vez no parecía que fuera broma. El rostro serio y la mirada clavada en ella le decía lo contrario. No sabía qué decir, algún chico se le había confesado pero ella los había rechazado con todo el tacto del mundo y ellos lo habían agradecido. Pero esta vez era distinto, Daisuke era alguien especial en su vida, un compañero, un amigo, alguien al que no quería hacer daño. Él entendió la duda de Hikari y le dejó el fin de semana para pensar en aquello.

Hikari pensó mucho en ello, tanto que acabó con dolor de cabeza. Por un lado no estaba segura de estar enamorada de Daisuke, era un gran chico, graciosos, leal, valiente, decidido, trabajador cuando quería, justo y, había que decirlo, atractivo. Pero también era bocazas, patoso, demasiado cabezota, algo bruto y no muy bueno en los estudios. Otro tema a tener en cuenta era que nunca había tenido pareja y que un chico tan popular con Daisuke se hubiera fijado en ella la hacía sentir bien. Además, le daba miedo el daño que podía hacerle a su amigo si lo rechazaba, él había demostrado coraje al plantarse delante suya y sabía que su amistad se vería afectada.

Sacudió la cabeza, lo primero que debía hacer era asegurarse de que le gustaba Daisuke. Se imaginó a su amigo acercándose para besarla y el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza y notó que se sonrojaba. Aquello era una señal, pero no era nada decisivo, había imaginado lo mismo con otros chicos y había sentido algo parecido. Se imaginó un domingo por la tarde paseando por un parque con Daisuke y se sintió cómoda, aquello sí era algo más decisivo. Cuando estaba en estas cavilaciones entró su hermano, decidió hacerle partícipe de sus dudas. Su hermano la miró con suspicacia, como si supiera algo que ella no y le recomendó que pensara bien las cosas y que hiciera lo que el corazón le dictara.

El lunes fue algo raro, aunque aquello no era malo, cada vez que su amigo la miraba se sonrojaba y apenas era capaz de estar cerca suya sin ponerse nerviosa. Nunca le había pasado y sabía que la confesión tenía mucho que ver. Cuando el chico la abordó a la salida supo qué respuesta iba a dar, antes de que Daisuke pronunciara una sola palabra Hikari lo besó. Fue un beso tosco y rápido pero suficiente para que Daisuke entendiera el mensaje. No pasó mucho hasta que él le devolvió el beso y gritó a los cuatro vientos que salía con Hikari Yagami. Daisuke le prometió que irían a su ritmo y que jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera.

Los primeros seis meses fueron de ensueño, se lo pasaban en grande, comenzaron a conocerse a niveles que nunca lo habían hecho. Tuvieron su primer beso y su primera vez, tan divertida y dulce como se pudiera pensar. Eran una buena pareja y el periodo de luna de miel duró unos maravillosos seis meses. Después de eso Hikari notó que Daisuke había idealizado tanto la relación como la pareja, había pasado tanto tiempo imaginando como podría ser que la realidad no cumplía del todo con su expectativa, también la había idealizado a ella, llamándola "la dulce Hikari" y negando cualquier faceta suya que no cumpliera con aquella definición. Seguía siendo un chico tierno con ella, eso jamás cambió, pero decidía ignorar partes de la personalidad de Hikari lo que hacía que ella se sintiera insegura y cohibida.

Hikari también se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que el cariño que sentía hacia su novio era real, quizá aquello no era amor. No estaba segura ya que nunca había estado enamorada, así que decidió que aquello lo era. Quería a Daisuke y no podía negar que sentía atracción por él y su complicidad en la cama no estaba mal. Quizá aquello fuera amor, aunque le decepcionaba un poco, sólo un poco, siempre pensó que sería diferente.

Depués de los seis meses de luna de miel las cosas se normalizaron, todas sus amigas le decían que era normal, que no podían estar tan acaramelados siempre, y ella lo entendía. Sabía que cuando una relación avanzaba las cosas se calmaba y entraban en una rutina cómoda, y eso no significaba que la relación se enfriara ni mucho menos. Pero en su casi sí que lo hizo, quizá solo fue un poco o quizá solo estaba en la imaginación de Hikari pero notaba a Daisuke más… ¿Acomodado? Parecía que ahora que salían y llevaban casi un año no necesitara esforzase, aunque se veían ya no sugería paseos por el parque o salidas al cine. Pasaban mucho tiempo en casa de uno y otro, viendo la televisión o estudiando, Daisuke se disculpaba muchas veces para pasar tiempo con sus amigos, cosa que a Hikari no le importaba, pero nunca la invitaba a unirse a aquellas reuniones. Aunque fueran una pareja públicamente reconocida no pasaban tiempo con los amigos del otro, a pesar de los ruego de Hikari. Él decía que eran demasiado brutos y que la dulce Hikari no disfrutaría de aquellas reuniones.

Cuando acabó el curso Hikari estaba decidida: iría a Tokio y estudiaría magisterio, su sueño desde niña. Daisuke no lo tenía tan claro, sus notas no eran muy buenas y su examen de ingreso no fue suficiente para que lo aceptaran en alguna universidad, había intentado hacer pruebas en equipos de fútbol pero no hubo suerte. Cuando Hikari le dijo que estaba buscando apartamento para el nuevo curso Daisuke le sugirió que vivieran juntos pero Hikari se acabó negando. Era demasiado pronto y con las dudas que había sentido recientemente sobre la relación le daba vértigo compartir apartamento, si las cosas salían mal podía ponerse muy feo. Al final se decidió por una habitación en una residencia de estudiantes. Después de hablarlo con sus padres Daisuke también se mudó a Tokio y compartía piso con compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Se puso a buscar trabajo mientras decidía que quería hacer son su vida.

Hikari encontró todo un mundo nuevo en la universidad, gente con las mismas inquietudes y pasiones. Reafirmó su dedicación a la enseñanza en cuanto comenzaron las clases y pronto quedó inmersa en un mundo de trabajos y apuntes. Sacaban tiempo para estar juntos pero notaban que no era lo mismo, Hikari trataba de hablar con él sobre las cosas que aprendía pero él no prestaba demasiada atención alegando que no le interesaba. Lo entendía pero le frustraba que no fingiera ni un poco de interés. Pronto dejó de hablar con él de aquellas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari caminaba despacio por la avenida, acababa de salir de clase y aquel día estaba especialmente animada. Le habían puesto un sobresaliente en un trabajo y había aprobado los dos parciales que había hecho hasta el momento. Se sentía contenta consigo misma y quería darse un capricho. Llevaba tiempo queriendo leer algo nuevo y cuando vio una librería en el camino entró sin vacilar. Caminó por las estanterías recreándose en el lomo de los libros y leyendo aquí y allá el título de alguno. No había decidido qué tipo de libro quería, le apetecía algo nuevo y esperaba que algún título le llamara la atención.

La nueva clienta no había pasado desapercibida por el dependiente, que llevaba un par de horas algo aburrido. Cuando la vio caminar dubitativa entre las estanterías se levantó para asesorar a una clienta perdida. La observó un poco más por si encontraba algo en el último momento y la importunaba pero no parecía que hubiera nada que le llamara la atención.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – Pegó un pequeño salto al sorprenderse.

— Verás, estoy buscando algo nuevo para leer, pero no tengo nada en mente. Estaba curioseando.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude o prefieres seguir curioseando? – Dijo sonriendo.

— Ahora que lo dices no me importaría algo de ayuda.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— Últimamente he leído autores occidentales y me gustaría volver a la literatura japonesa.

— Veamos… ¿Murasaki Shibuku?

— Ya la he leído, quizá algo más moderno.

— ¿Natsume Soseki? Tenemos todas sus obras en unas ediciones muy cuidadas.

— Lo leí en el instituto, quiero algo nuevo.

— ¿Has leído algo de Haruki Murakami?

— Ahora que lo dices, no. He escuchado mucho sobre él pero nunca he leído nada suyo, aunque leí algunos extractos de _Underground_ hace unos meses.

— Pues creo que hemos encontrado al autor, ahora nos falta la obra. Te aviso que es un autor algo difícil de leer.

— No me importa, tengo ganas de leer algo diferente. Algo que no haya leído nunca.

— Entonces es la mejor elección. Te recomiendo _Crónica de un pájaro que da cuerda al mundo_ o _19Q4._

— Mmm… La del pájaro me llama la atención – el dependiente sonrió satisfecho.

— Espero no estar molestando, cuando empiezo a hablar de literatura no hay quien me pare.

— No te preocupes, a mí me pasa algo parecido.

Después de cobrarle el ejemplar siguieron hablando durante media hora sobre distintos autores y obras que habían leído. Hikari no tenía una discusión tan estimulante desde hacía un tiempo, con Daisuke se limitaba a hablar de cómo les había ido el día y de comida. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora se disculpó, llegaba tarde a su cita con Daisuke.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

— Oh, sí. No me he presentado. Soy Hikari Yagami.

— Yo, Takeru Takaishi. Encantado.

Cuando llegó a casa de Daisuke estaba muy contenta con su nueva adquisición, notaba que iba a disfrutar mucho de aquella novela. Su novio estaba viendo un partido de fútbol y por mucho que intentó que se interesara por el nuevo libro no le sacó más de un par de palabras, decidió que lo mejor era sentarse a su lado y comenzar a leer, cuando Daisuke veía el fútbol no había quien hablara con él.

Por fin terminó el partido, con victoria del equipo contrario, lo que valía por mal humor del chico durante unas horas. Decidió hacer la cena para distraerse y no pagar sus frustraciones con su novia. Poco después comieron en silencio, a pesar de que Hikari alagaba su comida no había conseguido más de un par de monosílabos, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Hikari se sorprendió de una cualidad de Daisuke en la que no había reparado, al poco de mudarse a Tokio comenzó a preparar sus propias comidas y para fascinación de su novia los platos que preparaban eran realmente deliciosos, el ramen era su plato estrella. A Hikari le encantaba ver cocinar a Daisuke, estaba concentrado pero se notaba que disfrutaba y eso hacía que se viera más atractivo de lo normal.

Después de comer el humor de Daisuke mejoró y pudieron tener una conversación animada, aunque a decir verdad era Daisuke el que hablaba, centrando la conversación en el partido que acababa de ver. Hikari lo escuchaba educadamente, le gustaba ver a su novio tan apasionado por algo pero no era una gran forofa del fútbol así que se limitaba a sonreír y asentir. Después de recoger la mesa vieron una película que no llegaron a terminar. Daisuke comenzó a besarle el cuello y Hikari no se hizo mucho de rogar, llevaban casi un mes sin poder estar juntos y hoy, por fin, los compañeros de Daisuke estaban todos fuera.

Hikari no se contuvo y planchó a su novio en el sofá para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, el chico se dejó hacer pero pareció despertar de algún trance y la guió a la habitación para seguir con aquello. A pesar de los intentos de Hikari por innovar acabaron en la misma posición de siempre. Después de terminar el chico se quedó adormilado, ella se vistió y se dispuso a irse.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— A casa.

— Espera, te acompaño. – Abrió los ojos despacio y comenzó a buscar la ropa.

— No hace falta, aún es temprano y mañana tienes que madrugar.

— Pero… - Se le cerraban los ojos.

— Venga a dormir. – Recogió el bolso y le dio un beso en la frente.

Salió a la calle y aspiró hondo, se sentía frustrada. Con Daisuke el sexo siempre era igual, dulce, lento y prefabricado. Las primeras veces había agradecido la dulzura del chico y no es que no disfrutara con él, pero no aceptaba variaciones. Ella disfrutaba, pero de vez en cuando le apetecía dejar la modosidad a un lado y tener sexo salvaje, quería empotrarlo con la pared o que la subiera a una mesa y lo hicieran como animales. Nunca había conseguido que Daisuke accediera a esas cosas. Sabía que el instinto estaba dentro de su novio, lo veía cuando comenzaban a intimar, pero cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo para y volvían al estándar. Lo había hablado con él muchas veces y siempre le contestaba lo mismo: le era violento ver a la dulce Hikari en aquellas situaciones depravadas. Estaba harta de la dulce Hikari.

Era cierto que tenía un carácter tranquilo, y muchos la calificarían como una chica dulce y amable, pero aquello no era todo su ser. Era una buena chica, pero no significaba que no tuviera cosas malas, tenía defectos que Daisuke prefería ignorar y que ella reprimía ante su pareja. También era cabezota, cuando se enfadaba podía ser muy desagradable, se olvidaba de sí misma con mucha facilidad, no pedía ayuda aunque la necesitara, era un poco orgullosa y se le daba horriblemente mal la cocina. Todas esas cosas no existían para Daisuke, a pesar de haber visto a Hikari enfadada, a pesar de haber visto como el orgullo le traía problemas en alguna ocasión. Él conocía a la dulce Hikari y era a ella a quien quería.

Unos días después se había quedado a comer en la facultad, tenía un trabajo que entregar y necesitaba quedarse en la biblioteca para acceder a los libros. A la hora de la comida decidió ignorar la cafetería y se encaminó a los jardines de detrás de la biblioteca donde podría tumbarse un rato. Comió con tranquilidad, un grupo de chicos hacía lo mismo unos metros más allá y una pareja paseaba por los alrededores. Después de comer pudo estirar un poco la espalda y adormilarse, los rayos de sol de principios de otoño aún calentaban lo suficiente como para que fuera cómodo hacer aquello. Estuvo a punto de dormirse cuando el sonido de un mensaje en el móvil la despertó, ya no tenía sentido intentar dormir. Tan solo era Miyako pidiéndole que comprara la cena a la vuelta. Miyako era su compañera de habitación en la residencia, era una chica alocada pero de gran corazón, estudiaba segundo año de diseño gráfico.

Cuando se encaminaba hacia la entrada del edificio una cara conocida entró en su campo de visión, pensaba saludar y seguir su camino pero parecía que la otra persona tenía ganas de charlar.

— ¿Eres Yagami, verdad? La chica de la biblioteca del otro día.

— ¿Takeru-san? Puedes llamarme Hikari.

— Entonces tú puedes llamarme solo Takeru.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿estudias magisterio? No te he visto por mi facultad.

— No, no estudio magisterio. Estaba haciendo un trabajo en grupo y en la biblioteca de mi facultad no quedaban salas grupales así que nos hemos venido aquí. ¿Qué tal el libro?

— Es maravillosos, nunca había leído nada igual. Escribe de una manera muy diferente, al principio me confundió un poco pero ahora me encanta. Acertaste con la recomendación.

— Tengo buen ojo para esas cosas, siempre sé qué libro puede gustarle a la gente.

— ¿Eres mago o algo?

— Si lo fuera no podría decírtelo. – Ambos rieron.

Después de aquello siguieron hablando como si de dos viejos amigos se trataran. Así conoció Hikari que Takeru estudiaba periodismo, que vivía con su madre algo alejados de la facultad y tenía que coger el metro todos los días, que llevaba solo unos meses trabajando en la librería y que le encantaba escribir cuentos. Hikari se sintió muy cómoda con él desde el principio, era muy educado pero pronto vio que tenía un gran sentido del humor. Cuando se dieron cuenta había pasado una hora y los compañeros de Takeru lo reclamaban con urgencia. Se despidieron sin muchas ganas y cada uno volvió a sus obligaciones.

Hikari no había conocido nunca a nadie que compartiera su gusto por la lectura, Daisuke no leía más que revistas deportivas y sus amigas no pasaban de la novela romántica del momento. Ella había encontrado en los libros el compañero perfecto durante su infancia, su salud era débil y pasaba muchas horas en cama por lo que su madre pensó que un libro la ayudaría. Cuando creció no perdió el hábito a pesar de que su salud mejoró. Takeru no solo leía más que ella sino que tenía conocimientos técnicos sobre literatura, frutos de sus sueños juveniles de ser escritor.

Aquel fin de semana lo pasó en casa de Daisuke, el novio de Miyako, Ken, tenía el fin de semana libre en la academia de policía y quería darles espacio. El sábado por la tarde dos de los compañeros de Daisuke aparecieron muy animados por una fiesta en un piso de estudiantes. Daisuke había asistido a unas cuantas fiestas y le había comentado lo bien que lo había pasado en ellas.

— Oye, Dai, vamos al piso de Ren. Han comprado barriles de cerveza, ¿Te apuntas? – preguntó uno de ellos.

— Hikari pasará aquí la noche, otra vez será – Dijo el chico como disculpa.

— ¿Quieres venir, Hikari? – Preguntó su compañero. – No habrá problema.

— Parece un buen plan. – Dijo contenta la chica.

— Estará llena de borrachos, Hikari. Mejor nos quedamos y vemos esa peli que quería ver.

— No seas aguafiestas, Dai. La chica quiere ir. – Dijo jocoso el mismo que les había presentado el plan.

— No te metas, Junpei. – Dijo algo molesto Daisuke.

— No sé cuál es el problema, Daisuke. Ella quiere venir y sé que tú también. – Dijo el otro chico.

— Tanaka tiene razón, Daisuke. Quiero ir.

— Está bien. – Respondió algo malhumorado.

Media hora después estaban en la fiesta, había una veintena de personas en un piso de la zona lujosa de la ciudad. Había vasos por todas partes y comida repartida por las mesas. Tanaka y Junpei se separaron para saludar y Hikari miró con asombro a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en una fiesta, ni siquiera en una gran quedada, así que todo aquello le fascinaba. La música occidental invitaba a bailar y el ambiente era distendido. Pronto un grupo se acercó a saludar a Daisuke y este presentó a Hikari a regañadientes. Ambos se integraron en aquel grupo y el chico se fue relajando, aunque sin quitarle el ojo a Hikari. La chica bailó con las demás chicas del grupo, comió y se divirtió. Una de las veces una de las chicas le dio a probar a Hikari un coctel suave que le encantó y pronto le prepararon uno con la cantidad mínima de alcohol como ella pidió. Cuando la vió con el vaso en las manos Daisuke la cogió del brazo y la llevó a la terraza.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Eso lleva alcohol. – Se notaba más enfadado de lo que debería.

— Sé que tiene alcohol, yo misma se lo eché. Apenas llega a un dedal.

— Aún no tienes la edad permitida para beber {en Japón la mayoría de edad es a los 20 años}.

— Me dices eso con una cerveza en la mano. – El chico se dio cuenta de su error.

— ¡Pero eso es distinto!

— ¿¡Distinto por qué!?

— Porque… - Daisuke se estrujaba los sesos para pensar en algo. - ¡Porque es algo que la dulce Hikari que yo conozco no haría!

— ¡Quizá no me conozcas en absoluto!

Hikari cogió sus cosas y se fue. Tuvo que soportar a su novio detrás suya hasta la residencia, primero reprendiéndola y luego rogando perdón. Miyako y Ken habían salido a cenar así que no tuvo que preocuparse de encontrarse a su amiga, que tenía en muy baja estima a Daisuke. Se fue a dormir a la habitación de al lado, que se había quedado vacía durante el fin de semana y sabía que a su dueña no le importaría.

Al día siguiente ignoró los mensajes y las llamadas de su novio, aún estaba muy enfadada. ¿Montar una escena así por un cóctel? Daisuke llevaba bebiendo desde los 17 años y en su piso nunca faltaba cerveza en la nevera para sus ocupantes. Ella solo había bebido un coctel que apenas llevaba alcohol, no se había emborrachado en medio de unos desconocidos con cuchillos. Y aunque hubiera decidido emborracharse Daisuke no tenía absolutamente nada que decir sobre ello, era una decisión suya. Al final del día decidió que ya era suficiente, le dejaría las cosas claras. Lo llamó y quedaron en un parque cercano después de que saliera del trabajo.

— Hikari, cariño, lo siento mucho. No debí gritarse así. Te quiero. – Su expresión no cambió ni un ápice. – Había bebido un poco y cuando te vi con el vaso me preocupé. Perdóname.

— No tienes ni idea de por qué estoy enfadada, por lo que veo.

— Estás enfadada porque te grité, ¿No? – La ira estalló.

— ¡A veces eres un auténtico cabeza hueca! – Estalló el carácter Yagami. – ¡No estoy enfadada solo porque me gritaras. Me gritaste por algo en lo que no tienes poder de decisión, me echaste la bronca por estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú y encima de todo crees que con decir que estabas preocupado vas a salvarte!

— No… Yo no…

— Sí, tú nunca quieres decir lo que dices. Siempre es lo mismo – El globo del enfado comenzaba a pasarse.

— Sé que soy un idiota, no hago más que meter la pata.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

— Aun no entiendo como aceptaste salir conmigo. Soy un cazurro que no para de hacer las cosas mal y tú eres tan perfecta…

— Ese es el problema, Daisuke. Ese es exactamente el problema.

— Intentaré cambiar, ¿me perdonas?

— Está bien.

Hikari se sentía derrotada, sabía que Daisuke no había entendido lo que había dicho. Él seguiría idolatrándola y tratándola como una figura de cristal precioso y ella seguiría sintiéndose culpable cada vez que hiciera algo que saliera del canon que él había impuesto para ella. Pero no podía dejarlo, no había hecho nada que la empujara a ello. Era un buen chico en el fondo y sabía que la quería mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado meses desde la pelea, las cosas se habían enfriado entre ellos, tanto que siempre que se veían había alguien con ellos. Por eso cuando aquella mañana recibió una llamada de Mimi no dudó en acompañarla de compras, a pesar de que lo detestara. Mimi había salido con su hermano Taichi durante el instituto, a pesar de terminar su relación ambos habían continuado siendo buenos amigos y la amistad que nació entre Hikari y Mimi continuó intacta. Mimi se había mudado a Estados Unidos después de terminar los estudios y cada vez que volvía sacaba tiempo para visitar a los hermanos Yagami.

Habían recorrido cada tienda del centro comercial y las bolsas que cargaba Mimi superaban con creces lo que Hikari consideraba estrictamente necesario, pero se lo estaba pasando tan bien que ni siquiera se había negado cuando su amiga le había dado un montón de ropa y le había exigido un pase de modelo, como solían hacer cuando eran adolescentes. Por fin habían terminado y se encontraban en una de las cafeterías del lugar tomando algo y hablando de sus vidas.

— ¿Y qué tal con Daisuke? – Preguntó alegre Mimi.

— Bien. – Se notó su incomodidad.

— ¿Sólo bien? Vaya, se nota que estáis muy enamorados. – Dijo con ironía su acompañante.

— Estamos pasando por una mala racha, eso es todo. – Intentó salir del paso.

— No creo que sea eso. Pasé malas rachas con Tai-chan cuando estábamos saliendo y no se parece en nada a esto. Más bien parece que estás intentando mantener vivo algo que murió hace tiempo.

— No es eso, de verdad. Daisuke es un buen chico… - No pudo terminar la frase.

— No me malinterpretes Hikari-chan, no estoy criticando a Daisuke, sabes que me cae muy bien. Sólo digo que puede que estés intentando mantener algo que ya está roto. – Hikari estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no encontró nada que objetar. – Sólo te pido que pienses bien si eres feliz pensando en estar con él dentro de 20 años.

Hikari miraba a su taza, con expresión contrariada y la mirada perdida. Mimi sabía que Hikari necesitaba procesar todo lo que había dicho, no le sería fácil encontrar la resolución para hacer lo que quería hacer. Mimi se había sorprendido cuando Taichi le dijo que su hermana salía con Motomiya, se había alegrado por su amiga pero sabía que aquella relación no tenía futuro, siempre acertaba cuando se trataba de esas cosas. Conocía a Hikari desde que era apenas una preadolescente y sabía que prefería sacrificar su felicidad antes que hacer daño a alguien, pero en este caso se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma y acabaría haciéndoselo a su novio si seguían así.

Se despidió de ella sin que Hikari prestara mucha atención a lo que estaba pasando, estaba viviendo una lucha interna entre sus sentimientos. Por un lado no tenía ninguna razón de peso para cortar la relación, Daisuke era un buen chico y la trataba bien. Por otro lado sabía que a la familia de su novio le disgustaría mucho aquella ruptura, sentían mucho cariño por Hikari y su madre siempre comentaba lo mucho que había cambiado su díscolo hijo desde que salía con ella. Los padres de ella también se disgustarían, aunque estaba segura de que su padre no lamentaría aquella decisión mucho tiempo. Por último había una vocecilla pequeña que luchaba por ser escuchada y que decía que lo mejor era separarse antes de que las cosas empeoraran, que aquello no era amor.

Pagó la consumición y volvió a su habitación, donde habló con Miyako de todo aquello. Su amiga llevaba diciéndole aquello desde que se conocieron a principio de curso. Miyako era una chica muy cariñosa y pronto desarrollaron una relación muy íntima, cuando conoció a Daisuke no dejó pasar oportunidades para decirle a su amiga que no veía aquella relación. Había visto las dudad de Hikari cuando Daisuke no la invitaba a pasar tiempo con sus amigos, el aburrimiento que sentía en ella a veces cuando volvía de una cita con su novio y el anhelo con el que miraba cuando Miyako y Ken se ponían tiernos.

Miyako se fue a la hora de cenar, la invitó a unirse a sus amigos pero declinó, no tenía muchas ganas. Comió ramen instantáneo mientras trasteaba con el ordenador, un par de veces estuvo a punto de llamar a su hermano pero al final no lo hacía, estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje para saber cómo estaba cuando vio que acababa de llegarle un mensaje. Sonrió cuando vio que Takeru le había enviado un vídeo en el que un gato tiraba un vaso a pesar de los ruegos de su dueña. Sabía, por palabras del propio chico, que no quería una respuesta inmediata, sólo le enviaba aquellas cosas porque se acordaba de ella y quería compartir aquello con ella. Estuvo a punto de devolver el teléfono a su lugar y responder al día siguiente pero hacía un par de días que no hablaba con su amigo y sabía que este la animaría.

 _Hikari: ¿No tienes planes esta noche?_

 _Takeru: La verdad es que estoy en casa de mi hermano, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ti cuando veo estas cosas. ¿No pasas la noche con Daisuke?_

 _Hikari: No… Hoy tenía que trabajar._

 _Takeru: Entonces te espera una noche aburrida…_

 _Hikari: Eso parece._

 _Takeru:… A menos que tengas un buen amigo que acuda a tu rescate._

 _Hikari: No es necesario, pensaba ver una película y descansar. El lunes puedes contarme qué tal con tu hermano y me invitas a un café._

 _Takeru: O puedes bajar a la calle porque ya voy de camino a recogerte._

Takeru se desconectó en ese instante, Hikari sabía que no iba en broma cuando decía que iría a buscarla. Takeru caminaba a buen paso hacia la residencia universitaria de su amiga, agradecía que no estuviera muy lejos del apartamento que su hermano compartía con su novia. Había notado el estado de ánimo de Hikari desde el primer mensaje, normalmente no hablaban por las noches porque Hikari pasaba ese tiempo con su novio, así que cuando le contestó supo que algo no iba bien. Había dejado a su hermano y sus amigos con la palabra en la boca y se había marchado a buscar a Hikari.

Cuando llegó suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Hikari en la puerta, pensaba que la chica lo tomaría a broma o que se tomaría mal que se hubiera tomado aquella libertad con ella. Takeru sabía cuándo alguien necesitaba a un amigo y todos coincidían que el chico sabía cuándo escuchar y cuando cambiar de tema para animar a su interlocutor. Cuando sintió que su amiga no estaba bien lo dejó todo y se fue. Hikari se había ganado un lugar muy importante en su corazón y no se sentía bien sabiendo que ella no lo estaba.

— No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí.

— Lo sé, pero me apetecía dar una vuelta y así tenía una excusa – Sabía que su amiga se sentiría más cómoda si decía aquello. - ¿Te apetece pasear conmigo?

— Claro.

Pasearon sin rumbo fijo, Takeru iba contándole una anécdota de la librería que sabía que a ella le haría gracia, pero cuando terminó y no escuchó réplica giró la cabeza. Hikari estaba ausente y parecía preocupada. Había llegado el momento de intervenir.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— No me… - No le dejó terminar la frase.

— No me digas que no te pasa nada porque sabes que sé que es mentira – Ella se sonrojó al verse descubierta. – Está bien si no quieres contármelo.

Hikari se sorprendió desde el principio de la facilidad que tenía Takeru para leerla, recordaba un día en el que no se encontraba especialmente bien. Había conseguido engañar a Miyako, incluso a Daisuke, poniendo su mejor sonrisa y diciendo que estaba bien. Cuando se encontró a Takeru en la universidad llevó a cabo el mismo procedimiento pero su amigo la había mirado fijamente y le había dicho que le estaba mintiendo. La acompañó a la enfermería de la facultad y luego a su habitación. Taichi siempre decía que era hermética pero parecía que había alguien para quien era un libro abierto.

— ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? – La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa-

— Sí – entendió el mensaje subyacente - ¿Quieres que te hable de ello?

— Claro.

— ¿Recuerdas que estuve viviendo en Francia algunos años?

— Sí, los dos últimos años de enseñanza superior, si no recuerdo mal.

— Así es. Pues bien, la conocía allí. Se llamaba Catherine y fue la encargada de enseñarme las instalaciones y ayudarme si lo necesitaba. Era preciosa, rubia de ojos color mar, divertida y coqueta. Nos enamoramos locamente, como sólo dos adolescentes pueden hacerlo. Con ella tuve mi primer beso y mi primera vez, noches a la luz de la luna y viajes a Paris. Todo lo que una buena novela de amor puede pedir. Creía que estaríamos juntos para siempre, que una historia como la nuestra era única en el mundo, quizá leí demasiado. En el último año mi madre me dijo que volvíamos a Japón, el mundo se me cayó encima, pensé en escaparme y vivir en las calles de París viviendo de lo que sacara por vender poesías, no contemplaba irme y dejarla allí. Le propuse que se casara conmigo y se viniera a Japón, ahora que lo pienso era bastante dramático por aquel entonces – esta vez sí consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a Hikari- Supliqué a mi madre que me dejara quedarme pero me dijo que no, que aún era menor de edad y que mis abuelos no estaban en condiciones de cuidar de mí. Me prometió que si al cumplir los 18 (Edad de la mayoría de edad en Europa) quería volver no me lo impediría.

Cuando se lo conté lloramos juntos, nos hicimos promesas de amor eterno y me prometió que me esperaría. Yo le prometí que volvería tan pronto como pudiera y que no volveríamos a separarnos. Vino a despedirme al aeropuerto y renovamos nuestras promesas. En el momento que nos separamos la llama se apagó, nos escribimos durante un tiempo pero las cosas no eran iguales, ambos lo sabíamos. Nuestra relación no estaba hecha para vivirla a distancia. Un par de meses después cortamos y sé que ahora está con una chica con la que es muy feliz. Aún hablamos de vez en cuando.

— ¿La echas de menos? – Takeru pensó su respuesta.

— No, ya no. Al principio creí que no volvería a enamorarme, que después de algo así no encontraría alguien por la que sintiera lo mismo. Ahora sé que no necesito encontrar a alguien por el que sienta lo mismo, que a cada persona se ama de una forma distinta. Sé que volveré a ser feliz junto a alguien.

— ¿No has vuelto a enamorarte desde entonces? – Por alguna razón notaba el ambiente intenso.

— No volví a salir con nadie desde Catherine, quedé con algunas chicas y, no voy a mentirte, me acosté con alguna otra, pero no he vuelto a salir con nadie desde ella. – Hikari notó que no había contestado a su pregunta, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Después de aquella conversación tan intensa volvieron a hablar y bromear como siempre, Hikari estaba decidida a crear un mundo perfecto con la ayuda de Takeru, que parecía divertirse al proponer ideas absurdas que la chica desechaba en el acto. Cuando notó que su amiga estaba más animada se sintió mejor, mucho mejor. Por alguna razón ver la sonrisa de Hikari tenía un efecto contagioso que le hacía querer sonreír.


	4. Chapter 4

Al final Takeru la había convencido. A pesar de sus excusas y argumentos no había podido decir que no, la sonrisa confiada de Takeru era imposible de contradecir. Ahora se dirigían al piso del hermano del chico en el que había una pequeña reunión. Hikari iba a regañadientes y su humor lo denotaba, pero su compañero de travesía parecía divertido con la situación. De repente Hikari cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba saliendo del guión de la dulce Hikari, a punto estuvo de volver a su sonrisa complaciente cuando se dio cuenta de lo libre que se sentía revelando sus sentimientos. Con Daisuke se hubiera reprimido o este le habría comentado de alguna manera que ese comportamiento no era propio de ella pero Takeru parecía más que complacido de tenerla enfadada a su lado.

Al final llegaron antes de lo esperado, el piso se encontraba en un edificio viejo de varios pisos que parecía dirigido a los estudiantes de la zona. Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y Takeru pasó sin llamar, se quitaron los zapatos y su amigo le tendió un par de zapatillas para las visitas, que le quedaban bastante grandes. Pasaron la sala donde les recibía un grupo de cinco personas charlando y bebiendo. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Hikari cuando escuchó a una voz muy conocida gritar su nombre.

— ¡Hikari! – gritó la voz.

— ¿Hermano? – Preguntó sorprendida.

No pudo articular más palabras porque su hermano la había estrechado entre sus brazos dándole un abrazo de oso. Hikari se dejó llevar por la nostalgia y devolvió el abrazo, respirando el perfume de su hermano mientras la sensación de seguridad que siempre le dio la envolvía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó alegre Taichi.

— Vine con Takeru, no pensé encontrarte aquí.

— Lo importante es que estás aquí- Hace tiempo que no hablamos, ¿Quieres salir fuera?

— Claro.

Ni siquiera se fijó en que no había saludado al resto de integrantes de la reunión cuando se dejó llevar por su hermano al balcón, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba hablar con su hermano hasta que lo tuvo delante. Una vez fuera Hikari se concentró en mirar a su hermano, se había cortado el pelo y debía llevar un par de días sin afeitarse. Descubrió que poco se parecía ya al niño que perseguía a todas partes cuando era pequeña. A pesar de todos los cambios suspiró aliviada, había cosas que no cambiaban, la mirada determinada y la sonrisa que transmitía una seguridad infranqueable seguían allí. Su hermano era la persona más valiente y confiada que conocía.

— Hablé con Mimi, me contó que las cosas no te van del todo bien. – A pesar de que tenía motivos no pudo enfadarse con Mimi.

— Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. Una mala racha.

— ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste qué debías hacer antes de empezar a salir con Daisuke?

— Sí, me dijiste que hiciera lo que me dijera mi corazón.

— En ese entonces ya sabía que le dirías que sí, daba igual lo que sintieras.

— No te entiendo.

— Eres demasiado buena, hermanita. No habrías podido partirle el corazón al chico. – Ella lo miró avergonzada. – Conozco a Daisuke desde primaria y sé que es un gran chico, tiene un corazón de oro aunque sea algo bruto. No me negué porque sabía que te trataría bien, pero esperaba que llegara este momento. No creo que Daisuke sea el indicado para ti.

— Últimamente no paro de escuchar lo mismo.

— Quizá sea por algo.

Taichi le revolvió el cabello y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. No entendía porqué lloraba, quizá había estado reprimiendo tantas cosas sin darse cuenta que ahora necesitaba desahogarse. Taichi la abrazó y captó con la mirada a un preocupado Takeru que había visto la escena, el mayor le sonrió intentado tranquilizarlo y el rubio le sonrió de vuelta, aunque no muy seguro. Cuando Hikari se serenó se encontró aliviada, como vacía. Todo el estrés y las dudas acumuladas se habían drenado y se sentía mucho mejor. Esperó a recuperar el aspecto normal y acompañó a su hermano de vuelta a la reunión. Takeru la interceptó y le ofreció algo de beber que la chica aceptó con gusto.

— No tiene alcohol, te lo aseguro. – Hikari rió con ganas. Le había contado el incidente de aquel día y el chico había quedado tan sorprendido como ella.

— Confío en ti, tranquilo.

— Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano y a su novia.

Takeru la llevó hacia la cocina, donde los anfitriones recargaban los aperitivos.

— ¿Hermano? Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, ante ella se presentaba un chico muy parecido a su amigo. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, tez pálida y esbelto. Encontró las diferencias de inmediato, el pelo de Takeru era algo más oscuro y mucho más corto, los ojos de ambos eran muy parecidos aunque lo que transmitían era distindo, los de Takeru siempre miraban con amabilidad mientras que los de Yamato prometían secretos. Parecía que el hermano mayor era más reservado y algo más tosco en el trato, aunque parecía un buen chico.

— Soy Hikari Yagami, encantada de conoceros.

— Igualmente – Respondió secamente el mayor.

— No le has dicho tu nombre, eres un desastre – Rio la chica que lo acompañaba – Yo soy Sora Takenouchi y él es Yamato Ishida. – Yamato se sonrojó avergonzado y se presentó correctamente.

Por alguna razón al escuchar el nombre de la chica sintió un deja-vu que no conseguía ubicar. La chica era algo más alta que ella, pelirroja de ojos castaños, esbelta y con un aura que te invitaba a acercarte y sentirte protegido. ¿Conocía a aquella chica?. Dejó las cavilaciones para otro momento y siguió a Takeru de nuevo a la sala.

— Veo que ya has conocido a los anfitriones. – Dijo su hermano.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿De qué conoces al hermano de Takeru?

— Coincidimos en primer año, todos los que estamos aquí somos representantes de las distintas facultades. Fuimos elegidos el primer año y desde entonces hemos coincidido en las reuniones de la universidad. Así nos conocimos. – comentó contento - ¿no recuerdas a nadie? – Hikari miró a su alrededor y acabó clavando la mirada en Sora, de nuevo. – Parece que aún no ha caído – comentó jocoso.

— Era muy pequeña, Tai. Es normal que no se acuerde. – Comentó la pelirroja.

¿Tai? Hacía años que no escuchaba a alguien llamar así a su hermano, era un mote infantil que dejó de usarse hacía mucho tiempo. Volvió la vista a Sora y volvió a recordar el apelativo de Tai.

— ¿Sora-kun? – Dijo por fin Hikari.

— ¡Te dije que se acordaría! – gritó triunfante Taichi.

— ¿Sora-kun? – Comentó divertido Yamato – Así que ese era tu mote. Y pensar que el cabeza hueca de Taichi no quería decírmelo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Comentó perdido Takeru.

— Sora-san estudió con mi hermano, jugaron en el mismo equipo de fútbol durante años. Ahora que lo pienso, de un día para otro dejé de verlos juntos. – comentó Hikari.

— ¿Pasó algo entre vosotros? – Preguntó curiosos Takeru.

— No, simplemente nos distanciamos. Éramos muy buenos amigos en primaria pero en la escuela media el equipo de fútbol no era mixto y no pasábamos tiempo juntos y al final no fuimos a la misma escuela superior.

— Hemos vuelto a encontrarnos, que es lo importante. Aunque viniera con el rubio molesto de regalo – Comentó divertido Taichi, que consiguió la respuesta que quería de Yamato.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir, idiota? – Respondió raudo Yamato. Ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión sin sentido que tuvo que ser detenida por Sora.

— No te he presentado al resto – Dijo conciliador Takeru. – Ellos son Koushiro Izumi y Jou Kido, también son representantes de facultades, como nuestros hermanos. – Hikari observó a los dos chicos que se habían mantenido al margen por el momento. Después de la pelea Taichi volvió a su sitio y agarró al más pequeño del cuello juguetonamente.

— ¿A que no sabes quién es este chico, Hikari? – Comentó con cierto aire de amenaza fingida que su hermana conocía bien.

— Izumi-san.

— No es solo Koushiro, el genio de los ordenadores. ¡Es el novio de Mimi!

— ¿QUÉ? – Dijo animada la chica.

— Lo que oyes.

— Suéltame, Taichi. Me haces daño – Pidió el chico.

— Lo siento, Kou. Me he emocionado.

— Encantado, soy Koushiro Izumi. – Dijo, ya más tranquilo.

— Encantada. Mimi me comentó esta mañana que estaba saliendo con alguien pero no pensé que lo conocería tan pronto – celebró Hikari.

— Sólo hemos salido unas cuantas veces. – Comentó sonrojado el chico.

— Me ha dicho lo bien que la tratas y lo feliz que es contigo. Cuídala.

— Lo haré. – Dijo seriamente Koushiro.

Al final la noche fue un auténtico éxito, Mimi llegó un poco después y vivieron una noche muy divertida, como siempre que Taichi y Mimi estaban en la misma habitación. Encontró divertidísima la relación entre su hermano y el hermano de Takeru, pudo ver a su amigo cantando en el karaoke y darse cuenta de que lo hacía realmente mal y observar al reservado y serio Jou hacer una imitación perfecta de la nueva sensación de un programa televisivo.

Al final de la noche Takeru se ofreció a acompañarla, la boca del metro estaba cerca de la residencia y así Taichi no tendría que dar un rodeo tan grande para acompañar a su hermana. Se despidieron de los demás con promesas de volver a verse y se encaminaron a ir.

— No imaginé que Taichi era tu hermano hasta que os vi juntos.

— ¿Lo habías conocido antes?

— Sí, un par de veces cando visitaba a mi hermano, son muy buenos amigos. El apellido Yagami no es tan raro así que no os relacioné.

— Me alegro de que me convencieras para ir, hacía unas semanas que no lo veía.

— ¿Os llevais muy bien?

— Sí, Taichi es mi persona favorita en el mundo. Siempre estábamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños, nos lo contamos todo.

— ¿Tu persona favorita en el mundo? Voy a ponerme celoso, Yagami – Dijo divertido Takeru, antes de darse cuenta de la indiscreción que podía suponer. Pero antes de poder rectificar vino la respuesta.

— Tú eres mi mejor amigo, tampoco es un título poco importante – Hikari también se sorprendió.

Normalmente Takeru medía bien sus palabras pero cuando bromeaba a veces cruzaba el límite de lo que creía correcto. Era verdad que quería ser alguien importante en la vida de Hikari, pero ella tenía novio y quizá pensara que tenía otras intenciones al escuchar aquello y decidiera pasar menos tiempo junto a él, lo que entendería. Por otro lado Hikari se reprendía a sí misma, normalmente era bastante reservada y cordial, nunca decía nada fuera de lugar y prefería mantener sus sentimientos bajo llave, pero con Takeru era incapaz de hacer eso. Junto a su amigo sentía que no necesitaba esconder nada y sus sentimientos se entreveían con demasiada facilidad. Era verdad que Takeru se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy especial y que sentía que su amistad era algo más profunda que una normal, llamarlo su mejor amigo la había hecho sentir bien, esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente miró por fin el móvil, que había ignorado durante toda la noche. Tenía una llamada y varios mensajes de Daisuke preguntando por su salud, se había rehusado a quedar con él la noche anterior por un supuesto virus. Se sentía mal, jamás había mentido a Daisuke y hacerlo ahora con tanta facilidad no le hacía demasiada gracia. Además, si se enteraba que le había mentido y había pasado la noche paseando con Takeru las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Daisuke había conocido a Takeru y se habían visto algunas veces cuando su novio había ido a recogerla o Takeru la había acompañado a casa. Desde el primer momento Daisuke se había mostrado muy cortante con el chico y no faltaba ocasión en la que soltara un comentario hiriente.

Aunque aún no había tomado una decisión definitiva decidió quedar aquella noche con su novio y decirle la verdad, que había estado un poco desanimada y que Takeru se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía. Sabía que aquello no haría gracia al chico, entendía que como pareja suya se sentiría herida al saber que no contaba con él para aquellas cosas y sabía que la parte celosa de Daisuke no dejaría correr aquello con demasiada facilidad. Se dedicó a estudiar, organizar apuntes y a adelantar trabajo durante el día, Miyako estaba con su club de programación haciendo un picnic por lo que tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Cuando creía haber tomado una decisión llegaba algo que la hacía cambiarla, si pensaba en dejarlo recordaba al sonrojado Daisuke declarándose, su primer paseo por el parque o la pulsera que le regaló por su cumpleaños; si decidía seguir con él recordaba los desplantes, la inseguridad y la libertad de ser ella misma que sentía junto a Takeru, tan diferente a cómo se sentía con Daisuke.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cita seguía sin tener nada claro, decidió dejar las cosas al designio del destino. Daisuke trabajaba hasta tarde y le tocaba cerrar el local por lo que se encaminó hacia el restaurante para recoger a su novio. Cuando se fue acercando distinguió dos figuras dentro del local, Daisuke y la que parecía ser una camarera. Estaban charlando y riendo y sus rostros estaban cerca, la chica le tocaba el hombro y se reía con lo que decía y Daisuke sonreía orgulloso. Hikari no era una chica celosa, definía a los celos como el cáncer de cualquier relación, aquel sentimiento marcaba una gran desconfianza hacia la pareja y una inseguridad interna poco sana. Sabía que al ver así a su novio y a una chica bastante atractiva no sentiría celos, pero pensó que tendría sentimientos más acordes, como tristeza, enfado o indignación. No sintió nada de eso, por más que miraba la escena sentía una total indiferencia, quizá hasta un poco de curiosidad por cómo acabaría aquello.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la puerta, algún ruido debió alertar a los ocupantes del restaurante porque Daisuke se apartó de la chica y miró a la entrada. Pudo ver desde esa distancia el pánico que había en su mirada y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Dijo algo a la chica, que miró sorprendida a Hikari y luego furiosa al chico, cogió sus cosas y se fue, pasando rápido al lado de Hikari que sólo acertó a saludarla. Como si aquello hubiera sido algo cotidiano Hikari entró y se sentó donde la chica había estado. Daisuke la miraba fijamente, buscando signos de enfado en ella, pero se encontró con un rostro bastante normal, lo que lo asustó más.

Hikari lo animó a terminar las tareas y esperó pacientemente mientras revisaba los mensajes del móvil. Había comprendido que no estaba enamorada de su novio cuando contempló aquella escena, no sintió nada al pensar en que perdería a Daisuke y, de hecho, pensó que hacía muy buena pareja con aquella chica. La respuesta que había estado buscando se había presentado ante ella, no estaba enamorada de su novio. Daisuke tardó más de lo usual porque esperaba que en cualquier momento su novia saltara con un ataque de furia y se entretuvo en buscar una excusa para lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando vio que no pasaba nada pensó que quizás su novia no había visto nada, o que quizá la dulce Hikari había comprendido que aquello no era lo que parecía. Cuando terminó se acercó a ella y la invitó a un té.

— Tenemos que hablar, Daisuke. – dijo decidida.

— Tú dirás. – Preguntó dudoso.

— Verás… Yo… Esto… - Le estaba costando mucho.

— Vas a cortar conmigo, ¿No? – Dijo apagado.

— No es lo… Sí – Estaba allí por algo, aunque detestara hacer sufrir a los demás debía hacer aquello.

— ¿Es por lo que acaba de pasar? – No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

— No, eso sólo me ha hecho decidirme.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Hikari se preguntaba si debía marcharse.

— ¿Puedo saber qué hice mal? – Hikari lo miró sorprendida – Bueno, sé que tengo muchos defectos, pero me gustaría saber por qué no estuve a la altura.

— Es por eso mismo, Daisuke – Debía decírselo todo, tenía que hacerle entender. – Desde que comenzamos me pusiste en un pedestal, no podía ser yo misma cuando estaba contigo porque tú tenías una imagen de mí y no parecías dispuesto a cambiarla. Siempre te contenías, tú tampoco te permitías ser tu mismo para intentar acércate a la perfección que me habías presupuesto. Me mantenías aislada de tu vida, presuponías cosas de mí que ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntar, como que no me gusta ir a fiestas. Te pasaste tanto tiempo soñando cómo sería nuestra relación, cómo era yo, que cuando comenzamos a salir fue imposible llegar a esas expectativas. Si siguiésemos juntos yo acabaría amargada por no poder ser yo misma y tú lo estarías porque no soy quien crees que soy. Creo que lo mejor para ambos es que nos separemos.

— Vaya, nunca había visto las cosas de esa manera – sonrió apenado. – Ahora que lo entiendo podría intentar cambiar y todo estaría bien, ¿no? – esta vez puso su mejor sonrisa, que no se contagió a Hikari. – No es sólo eso, ¿Verdad? – quizá no la conocía tan poco.

— No.

— ¿Vas a decírmela? – Preguntó amable.

— No creo que sea necesario, las cosas no van a cambiar. – No quería herirle más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— Vamos, Hikari, soy fuerte. Puedo con todo – Puso aquella sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a su hermano y supo que no podría resistirse.

— Creo que ya no estoy enamorada de ti.

— Así que era eso – Parecía decaído, pero no devastado como ella pensó.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. Quiero decir, me costará superar esto, llevo enamorado de ti desde que tenía 12 años. Pero me conoces, soy fuerte y acabaré recuperándome. – era cierto, Daisuke era una de las personas más optimistas que conocía.

— Quiero decirte algo más, ayer no estaba enferma, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

— Lo entiendo, supuse algo cuando te negaste a que fuera.

— Di una vuelta con Takeru, no quería que te enteraras de otra manera y pensaras cosas que no son.

— Así que con Takeru – esta vez sí que parecía triste, y molesto. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro.

— ¿Sientes algo por él? – Se esperaba aquella pregunta.

— Es un buen amigo, pero no siento por él nada más allá de una amistad. – Daisuke la miró fijamente, pero pareció aceptar su palabra.

Después de aquello se despidieron, Daisuke la abrazó y le dijo que la quería, después rió sin muchos ánimos diciendo que tenía que intentarlo una última vez. Se despidieron por fin y cada uno cogió un camino opuesto. Aprovechó el paseo hasta la residencia y envió un mensaje a Taichi y otro a Takeru, a ambos les decía que había terminado su relación con Daisuke y que se marcharía unos días para desconectar. También avisó a una compañera de clase, a ella le dijo que estaba enferma y su compañera le prometió pasarle los apuntes y mantenerla al tanto de lo que pasaba en clase.

Cuando llegó a la habitación Miyako estaba allí, Hikari se lo contó todo pero se sentía como una autómata, como si tuviera el piloto automático puesto. Después de una extensa charla Miyako la dejó dormir y a la mañana siguiente la ayudó a hacer la maleta. Cogió el tren de vuelta a casa pero sentía como si todo lo que estuviera viviendo fuera parte de un sueño, algo real pero no del todo. Su madre se sorprendió al verla en casa en un día laborable, cuando su hija le contó lo que había pasado entendió perfectamente y la dejó quedarse sin hacer muchas preguntas.

Durante aquellos días retomó su hábito de salir a hacer fotos, salía por la mañana con su vieja bicicleta y algo para comer y no volvía hasta por la noche. Al principio se sintió perdida, como si el mundo hubiera cambiado todo de sitio y ella no entendiera por qué. A pesar de haber sido ella quién cortó la relación sufrió tanto como si la hubieran dejado, cuan equivocada estaba la gente que decía que duele más que te dejen que dejar a alguien. Había pasado dos años de su vida teniendo a Daisuke a su lado, y a pesar de que ya no sintiera lo mismo por él se sentía perdida. Tenía que acostumbrarse de nuevo a pensar solo en ella misma, mientras que los últimos años siempre era un nosotros. Sufrió por hacer sufrir a Daisuke, sufrió por creer que quizá no había tomado la decisión correcta y sintió miedo por si no volvía a encontrar a alguien que la quisiera tanto.

Como leyó en alguna parte, el cerebro necesitaba tres días para asimilar los cambios, en su caso no falló. Tres días después comenzó a ver la vida de otra manera, se sintió tan libre que le dio miedo desaparecer volando hacia el horizonte. Era joven, apenas dejaba de ser una adolescente y tenía toda la vida por delante, podría descubrir quién era de verdad sin trabas. Ante sí aparecía toda una vida por vivir, tenía sueños, amigos y una familia que la apoyaba en todo, se abría ante ella un nuevo capítulo que esperaba a ser escrita. Aceptó todo lo que había aprendido de aquella relación y se sintió agradecida con el chico que le había enseñado tanto.

Esperó unos días más para volver, cuando lo hizo se sintió renovada, dispuesta a enfrentar el futuro con optimismo, como Daisuke le había enseñado a ver el mundo. Durante aquellos días no recibió mensajes ni llamadas de nadie, como había pedido. Agradeció a su hermano y sus amigos la deferencia que le había mostrado y esperaba recompensárselo de alguna manera. Cuando tomó el tren de vuelta a Tokio se sintió más anclada a la realidad que nunca, miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que el mundo parecía mucho más brillante. En la estación la esperaba su hermano, algo preocupado por lo que se encontraría, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de su hermana, que iluminaba la estación, no pudo más que responder con la misma intensidad, sintiendo su corazón lleno de alegría.


	6. Chapter 6

— ¿Aún no estás listo? Vamos a llegar tarde, Takeru.

— Espera. Sólo un segundo.

Ya le había dicho eso mismo hacía un buen rato. Suspiró derrotada y volvió la vista al móvil, preparada para esperar un rato más.  
— Vamos al cine, Takaishi. Nadie va a prestar atención a tu ropa – SI iba a esperar al menos tenía derecho a molestar un poco a su amigo.

— Tener tanto estilo requiere tiempo. Que tú no lo tengas no es mi problema, Yagami.

Por fin salió un par de minutos más tarde.

— Ya estoy listo. – Dijo Takeru sonriente mientras salía del baño.

— Ah, no. No pienso salir a la calle contigo si vas vestido así. – Dijo.

Takeru llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados color arena, una camisa azul con detalles en rojo, unas botas estilo militar negras, encima de la camisa un chaleco de vestir color verde neón y un sombrero estilo safari. En contraste Hikari sólo llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, unas botas negras con un poco de tacón y una camiseta de manga larga color lila que resaltaba su figura

— Siempre quieres tener la última palabra sobre lo que me pongo – intentó sonar molesto, sin mucho éxito.  
— Es necesario cuando tu sentido de la moda es un atentado contra el buen criterio.  
— Sólo estás celosa de mi estilo. A Miyako le gusta cómo visto.

— Sólo porque ella tiene tan mal gusto como tú.

Después de que Takeru accediera a quitarse el chaleco y el sombrero salieron rumbo al cine. Cogieron el autobús hacia un centro comercial de la zona donde Takeru vivía junto a su madre, irían a ver una película de un director japonés que ambos admiraban. A los dos les gustaban los mundos que salían de la cabeza de los artistas y pronto descubrieron que no sólo compartían el gusto por la literatura sino también por el cine, aunque Takeru siguiera prefiriendo los libros Hikari cada vez más disfrutaba del mundo en imágenes. Ambos disfrutaban compartiendo tardes de fines de semana en el cine y aquella ocasión no era distinta.

Takeru se había convertido en su gran apoyo desde que su vida cambió hacía más de un año. Todos los seres queridos de Hikari se volcaron para ayudarla pero Takeru parecía ser el único que entendía qué necesitaba la chica, conseguía hacerla reír, le dejaba su espacio cuando lo necesitaba y se había comido algún que otro mal día de su amiga. Hikari también había aprendido a conocerlo en aquel tiempo, sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda con él. Lo que más la maravillaba es que aquella comodidad no surgía de la perfección sino de los defectos de ambos. Conocían lo bueno y lo malo del otro, aunque aún tuvieran mucho que descubrir el uno del otro, y era eso lo que creaba el ambiente cómodo y cotidiano que caracterizaba a ambos amigos.

La cola del cine no parecía muy larga y estaban a punto de llegar a ella cuando una voz los sorprendió.  
— ¿Hikari? – La interpelada se giró buscando a quien la llamaba.  
— ¿Daisuke? ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Dijo con verdadera alegría, aún guardaba un genuino cariño por el que fuera su primer novio.  
— No esperaba verte por aquí, ¿Cómo te va todo? – Hikari se fijó que Daisuke no iba solo, a su lado lo acompañaba una chica que parecía ser su novia.

— Voy a adelantarme y comprar las entradas. – Dijo Takeru, quería dejarles un momento a solas.  
— ¿Ese era Takaishi? ¿Estáis saliendo? – Preguntó con cierta picardía.

—No, Takeru es mi amigo. – Dijo cordialmente, no era una pregunta que no le hubieran hecho nunca.  
— Ah, ya veo. ¿Cómo te va todo?  
— Muy bien, no puedo quejarme. ¿Qué tal tú?  
— Mejor que bien. Aún no te he presentado a Yurika, mi novia.

— Encantada, soy Hikari Yagami.

— Encantada, Yagami-san. Es un placer. – Correspondió al saludo cordialmente la chica. En el mismo momento comenzó a sonarle el móvil y se apartó a contestar.  
— Parece muy buena chica. — Sí, lo es. He sido afortunado al encontrarla. – Parecía que la chica le gustaba de verdad.— Me alegro de que seas feliz, Daisuke. De verdad. – Lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón.— Eres muy amable, Hikari. Me alegra haberte encontrado porque así podré pedirte perdón.  
— ¿Perdón? –Estaba un poco confundida. — Al principio creí que me habías dejado para salir con Takaishi, aunque me lo negaras aquella vez, ahora veo que me equivocaba. Aunque hacéis buena pareja – Dijo con humor, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. – Pero un tiempo después entendí lo que me dijiste, cómo te sentías. Cuando comencé a salir con Yurika me sentí libre y entendí aquello de que no podíamos ser nosotros mismos cuando estábamos juntos. Quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos antes y por haberte tratado de esa manera.  
— No hay nada que perdonar, Daisuke. Los dos cometimos errores pero soy feliz al ver que hemos aprendido de ellos. No me arrepiento de lo nuestro porque gracias a ello soy quien soy ahora mismo.  
— Me alegro de haber tenido esta conversación, me he quitado un peso de encima.  
— Yo también me alegro de haberte visto. No hagas esperar más a tu chica.

Lo despidió con una sonrisa sincera, Daisuke siempre sería alguien especial en su vida, alguien que le enseñó mucho sobre la vida y por ello siempre sentiría un gran cariño hacia él. Sólo se habían visto una vez desde la ruptura, cuando Hikari fue a devolverle unas cosas y en aquella ocasión Taichi la acompañaba, aunque ella le dijera mil veces que no era necesario. Después de aquella conversación no volverían a verse pero Hikari recibiría con genuina alegría la noticia de su boda, años después aunque con una chica distinta. Aquél encuentro ayudó a Hikari a cerrar para siempre aquel capítulo de su pasado y avanzar.


	7. Chapter 7

Viernes noche y los cuatro ocupaban el salón de casa de Takeru, su madre se había ido de viaje con unas amigas y no puso problemas a su hijo menor para que invitara a casa a quien quisiera, confiaba en él. Había tenido la intención de hacer una gran reunión pero Taichi y los demás estaban en una etapa dura de sus estudios y apenas tenían tiempo para respirar, así que se decidió por una cena sencilla con Hikari, Miyako y Ken. Takeru no necesitó mucho tiempo para tener una buena relación con Miyako, ambos eran algo extravagantes en algunos aspectos y encontraron en el otro un apoyo para defender sus particularidades. Con Ken también fluían bien las cosas, era un chico callado pero muy amable y empático y pronto encontraron cosas en común.

Takeru y Hikari se pasaron la tarde preparando _gratin dauphinois,_ un plato típico francés que su madre solía prepararle de niño y que le encantaba. Comieron hasta reventar, probaron quesos y embutidos de los que nunca habían oído hablar, todo ello regado con un buen vino blanco. Pronto estuvieron acomodados en la sala con algunos dulces y más vino charlando. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más animados estaban, si entendemos animados que estaban algo borrachos. Ni Hikari ni Ken habían bebido tanto como sus compañeros pero la nula costumbre de beber alcohol hizo que lo poco que bebieron hiciera su efecto, para diversión de los demás.

Hablaron de todo, amigos, experiencias, recuerdos, sueños y planes de futuro, pero como en cualquier reunión con alcohol de por medio el tema derivando en cuestiones más personales. Miyako llevaba la batuta, normalmente era experta en hacer preguntas incómodas, pero con alcohol en las vena el fino filtro que tenía se fue por el desagüe.

— ¿Cuándo vas a volver a salir con alguien, Hika? – Jamás la había llamado así, pero por alguna razón a Hikari le hizo mucha gracia.

— ¿salir con alguien? No lo sé, ni siquiera me lo había planteado. – Aunque hubiera bebido no había sido suficiente como para no ser consciente de lo que decía.

— Vengaaa, debes echar de menos algo, ¿No? Al menos el sexo – Todos los allí presentes quedaron en silencio y con incomodidad patente.

— Claro que echo de menos el sexo, pero no me apetece acostarme con cualquiera y no tengo pareja. – Hikari parecía ser inmune a la vergüenza en aquel estado.

— ¡Por eso tienes que salir con alguien! ¿A que si, Takeru? – Ante la lógica implacable de Miyako Takeru solo maldecía la hora en la que sacó el vino.

— Si es lo que quiere – Eso y un encogimiento de hombros fue su respuesta.

— Podemos salir una noche solas tú y yo. Te ayudaré a buscar un buen chico. En el instituto era una rompecorazones, ¿A que sí, Ken-chi? – Ken no sabía dónde meterse, solo lo llamaba así en contadas ocasiones y ninguna de ellas era en público.

— … Sí… - ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

— ¡Takeru! – el interpelado saltó del sobresalto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – gritó de tal manera que pensó que ocurría algo malo.

— ¡Tú tampoco sales con nadie! – lo dijo como si fuera algo nuevo, y no algo que todos los allí presentes supieran.

— No. No ahora mismo – No sabía dónde quería llegar su amiga pero sabía que no sería un lugar bonito.

— ¡Pues salís juntos! Todo arreglado – por su sonrisa Miyako debía pensar que había tenido una de las ideas más brillantes de la historia de la humanidad y que había resuelto la vida de sus amigos.

— Miyako, no puedes decir eso de repente. No es de tu incumbencia – Ken tuvo que intervenir, como siempre que su novia decía cosas sin pensar en sus consecuencias. – Deberíamos irnos, es tarde.

— Noooo, quiero quedarme – Miyako hizo muecas pero el gran bostezo que las siguió le dio la razón a su novio.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy en mi casa? Está más cerca. – Ken lo dijo casi susurrando y con un evidente sonrojo. Le daban vergüenza las muestras de cariño en público y más cuando incluían una noche durmiendo juntos. Pero sus amigos fingieron no haber escuchado nada mientras recogían.

— ¡Sí! Nos vamos. – dijo encantada.

Miyako y Ken se despidieron de sus amigos. Ken se preocupó por la situación de Hikari ya que si volvía a la residencia lo haría sola, pero Takeru lo tranquilizó.

— Podría llamar a mi hermano, vive sólo a un par de paradas de autobús. No le importará – Dijo Hikari.

— Es tarde y tu hermano está ocupado. ¿Por qué no te quedas? – Por muy casual que quisiera que sonase era imposible no malinterpretar aquello.

— No quiero molestar, puedo coger el último metro. – Para su alivio Hikari no malinterpretó la proposición, lo conocía bien.

— No molestas, mi madre no vuelve hasta el domingo y hay sitio de sobra. – La verdad era que volver a aquella hora hasta su residencia, a más de media hora de casa de su amigo, no le hacía mucha ilusión.

— Está bien.

Takeru asintió, terminaron de recoger la sala y la cocina y el chico insistió en prestarle algo para dormir. Se cambió en el baño y se puso el pijama que su amigo le había prestado, le quedaba enorme pero era cómodo y calentito. Takeru había insistido en cederle la cama, él podía usar el futón que tenían por si había invitados e instalarse en el salón, no se sentía cómodo dormir en la cama de su madre. Hikari protestó pero no fue escuchada. Al menos al día siguiente le haría el desayuno.

Hikari ya estaba instalada en la cama mientras Takeru cogía el futón del armario de la habitación, cuando volvió a por la almohada Hikari no parecía muy dispuesta a dormir.

— ¿Tienes sueño?

— ¿Te pasa algo? – Normalmente Hikari caía rendida en cuanto tocaba cualquier superficie blandita, pero parecía que el vino aún circulaba por su sangre.

— No, sólo me apetecía hablar.

— Puedo quedarme un rato si quieres – Nunca rechazaría quedarse a charlar con Hikari, por muy de madrugada que fuera.

— Si no te importa… - Hikari se hizo a un lado en la cama pero Takeru se había sentado en el suelo antes de que se diera cuenta. – Aquí hay sitio, hace mucho frío para estar en el suelo. – Pareció dudar pero al final se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Ahora agradecía que su cama fuera más grande de lo normal.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— ¿Tú echas de menos tener pareja?

— Mmm… Sí, estar con alguien tiene muchas cosas buenas que echo de menos. Pero estar soltero también las tiene – No quiso pillarse las manos.

— ¿Qué es lo que echas de menos? – Hikari se fue acomodando, el sueño y el sonido relajante de la voz de Takeru iban haciendo efecto.

— Tener a alguien que esté ahí para mí pase lo que pase, al igual que yo para ella. La complicidad, la comodidad que te da conocer a alguien tan bien como a ti mismo. Las tardes de sábado compartiendo no hacer nada. Los planes de futuro en común. Sentir que quieres tanto a alguien como tú la quieres a ella… - Hikari se acurrucó contra su torso buscando calor.

— Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien, eres el chico más increíble que conozco. – Dijo casi susurrando.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres encontrar a alguien? – La respiración de su amiga era cada vez más lenta y rítmica.

— Puede… - No sabía si había salido de los labios de Hikari o se lo había imaginado. Cuando fue a mirarla ya estaba profundamente dormida.

— Puede que yo ya haya encontrado a alguien. – Dijo a media voz.

Estuvo a punto de irse al salón, pero el calor del cuerpo de Hikari contra el suyo, el efecto relajante de su respiración y la sensación que le desbordaba el pecho por tener a alguien tan especial durmiendo a su lado, tan relajada y cómoda lo ataron con cadenas a aquella cama y pronto él también fue vencido por el sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

Siento haber tardado tanto, tengo muchas obligaciones ahora mismo y apenas tengo tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Seguiré actualizando en cuanto pueda, ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Un domingo como otro cualquiera la pereza se instaló en el cuerpo de Hikari Yagami, apenas eran las doce del mediodía pero ella sentía como si llevara un día entero despierta. Desayunó mientras veía la televisión y no parecía que su cuerpo fuera a colaborar a la hora de hacer algo más. Se resignó contenta a pasar un día tranquilo viendo series y películas que no podía ver entre semana por sus obligaciones.

No tardó mucho en recoger la habitación para tener un mínimo de habitabilidad. Era una habitación individual ya que Miyako se había marchado a vivir con Ken a principio de curso, fue difícil de convencer ya que el chico era algo más tradicional pero Miyako le hizo entrar en razón haciéndole ver que convivir antes de dar cualquier paso hacia el matrimonio era la mejor manera de ver si de verdad eran compatibles. Con mucha pena Hikari la despidió pero con la alegría de saber que iba a compartir su rutina con la persona a la que más quería.

El cuarto era un poco más pequeño que el anterior aunque seguía viviendo en la misma residencia, agradecía haber compartido aquellos años con Miyako pero en ese momento prefería tener más tranquilidad e intimidad para concentrarse mejor en los estudios, que ya estaban avanzados. Consistía en una habitación con una cama, una cómoda donde guardar la ropa, una mesa plegable y una pequeña cocina separada por un delgado tabique. La cocina consistía en dos fogones, un fregadero, y un par de muebles de almacenaje. Ella había añadido la televisión, que le habían dado sus padres cuando compraron una más moderna, la pequeña nevera, un horno-microondas y un armario de tela. Aquello conformaba su pequeño hogar. El baño era compartido para toda la planta y para lavar la ropa acudía a una lavandería a un par de manzanas a buen precio. Sus padres aportaban un tercio de sus gastos y el resto lo complementaba con trabajos a medio tiempo.

Llevaba casi una hora casi sin moverse de la posición inicial disfrutando de un maratón de series cuando le llegó un mensaje, paró el capítulo y miró quién la interrumpía. Takeru le preguntaba que qué hacía, sonrió sin darse cuenta y contestó.

H: Pensaba pasarme el día sin hacer nada, quizá vea aquella película de la que hablamos el otro día.

T: ¿En serio? ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verla!

H: Si quieres te dejo mi cuenta de Netflix y la ves. Incluso podríamos comentarla luego.

T: ¿Recuerdas que tengo el ordenador estropeado? Y mi madre ha invitado a una compañera para trabajar en un proyecto así que no puedo pedirle el suyo. De verdad tenía ganas de verla.

H: ¿Por qué no vienes? Así la vemos juntos y comentamos.

T: Me parece una gran idea, en una hora estoy allí.

Hikari se sorprendió consigo misma, normalmente era mucho más reservada a la hora de quedar de forma tan espontánea con alguien, prefería disfrutar de su tiempo a solar y planear las quedadas con sus amigos para poder organizarse, muy pocas veces salía de ella misma invitar a alguien de un momento a otro. Ni siquiera cuando salía con Daisuke había pasado más de unas pocas veces, normalmente prefería organizar los planes con antelación y ceñirse a ellos.

Su residencia era estricta con las visitas durante los días de clase, cuando los visitantes no podían quedarse más allá de las seis de la tarde y nunca más de dos por habitación, pero los fines de semana eran bastante permisivos mientras no se molestara a los demás y no se quedaran a dormir.

Se quitó el pijama y se puso algo más decente, se sentía cómoda con su amigo, pero aún no lo suficiente como para que la viera sin sujetador y en pijama. Acomodó un poco mejor la habitación y abrió la ventana para que se ventilara mientras bajaba al convini de la esquina para comprar algo para picar. En 45 minutos Takeru la avisaba de que estaba en la puerta de la residencia. Bajó a su encuentro, sorprendida por ver al extravagante Takeru vestido con unos simples pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta.

No hablaron mucho, pronto se pusieron de acuerdo en qué ver y cada uno se acomodó de la manera que mejor le pareció por el suelo de la habitación y comenzaron a ver la película. Iban haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando, encantados de compartir gustos. Al comenzar su amistad había reparado, para alegría de ambos, que compartían gustos que hasta ese momento no habían compartido con nadie, al menos con esa intensidad. A ambos le encantaba la ciencia ficción y la fantasía, Takeru disfrutaba más aquello relacionado con la magia y Hikari con mundos futuros distópicos. Aquella película en concreto era la segunda parte de una saga, la primera la habían visto con sus amigos pero ninguno pareció disfrutarla especialmente, a diferencia de ambos, que habían quedado prendados.

— ¿Quieres que traiga un poco más de té? – Preguntó Hikari después de que los últimos créditos desaparecieran.

— Vale. – Dijo – No esperaba que la historia diese ese giro. Aún no sé si me ha gustado, la verdad. – Comentó mientras Hikari volvía con la bebida.

— No lo esperaba de esa manera, pero sí que intuía que algo así podía pasar.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Al final de la primera película, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el personaje?

— ¡Es cierto!

Se enfrascaron en una conversación que iba saltando de una punta a otra. En un momento dado, mientras Takeru le relataba un pasaje de un libro que había recordado tras ver una parte concreta del film, Hikari se hizo consciente por un segundo y sintió una sacudida por dentro. Después de su ruptura con Daisuke se había preguntado si alguna vez volvería a tener ese nivel de confianza con alguien, y allí estaba, con Takeru en su habitación, los dos solos y en ropa deportiva un domingo viendo una película que nunca pensó poder llegar a disfrutar de verdad con alguien y comentarla al final durante tanto tiempo.

Sintió un poco de vértigo, no pudo negarlo, se alegró de que Takeru no lo advirtiera. Vértigo por todas las sensaciones que ello le provocaba, primero el agradecimiento por haber conocido a alguien con el que compartía gustos, aunque no todos, lo que permitía que hicieran cosas juntos pero que disfrutaran de tiempo a solas para desarrollarse individualmente; inquietud porque no sabía exactamente hasta qué punto llegaba ese sentimiento, que era tan diferente a lo que sintió con Daisuke pero que la hacía sentirse más llena de lo que se había sentido en su anterior relación; y por último curiosidad por ver donde llevaría aquello.

Desde que terminó su relación no había sentido necesidad de buscar otra, para ella las relaciones se daban solas, no se buscaban, y tampoco tenía ningún problema en permanecer soltera. Pero ahora comenzaba a plantearse si una pequeña parte de todo eso no tenía que ver son el hecho de que su relación con Takeru suplía la necesidad de buscar un compañero.

Ahora Takeru sí que se había dado cuenta de su poca atención pero la salvó en el momento justo una llamada de teléfono. Era Taichi, estaba por la zona con Mimi y la invitaba a tomar algo, abrió la invitación a Takeru en cuanto supo que estaba con ella y como ya habían terminado la película aceptaron sin pensárselo mucho.

Quedaron en un cruce cercano y, tras saludarse, emprendieron camino hacia una zona de restaurante con una amplia oferta. Taichi aprovechó que Mimi se había enfrascado en una conversación con Takeru para charlar con su hermana.

— Oye, Hikari, ¿No tienes que contarme nada? – Su hermana lo miró confundida.

— Mmm… No, que yo recuerde no hay nada que no recuerde haberte contado.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿A qué te refieres, hermano? – empezaba a no entender nada.

— No sé, pensé que… Ya sabes, como ya había pasado tiempo quizá habías empezado a ver a alguien.

— ¿Cómo?

— No es que me importe, de verdad. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás preparada.

— No estoy saliendo con nadie. – Dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

— ¿Y tampoco te interesa nadie?

— Nadie en concreto. – La mirada significativa que Taichi le echó a Takeru, nada disimulada por otra parte, hizo que entendiera el mensaje.

— ¿Takeru? ¿Piensas que salgo con él?

— Bueno, últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. Y no me negarás que es un poco raro que estéis juntos un domingo en tu habitación solos. – No pudo evitar un violento sonrojo.

— No hacíamos nada raro – intentó defenderse alzando un poco más la voz de lo acostumbrado, lo que valió una mirada de curiosidad de sus otros dos acompañantes. -solo veíamos una película.

— Lo que hagáis en la intimidad no me importa, Hikari. Pero me gustaría que contaras conmigo si alguien especial vuelve a aparecer, sea o no Takeru. – Aquello le causó ternura,

— Claro que te contaría si volviera a salir con alguien, pero ahora mismo no estoy con nadie.

— ¿De verdad que no hay nada entre vosotros? No quiero ser pesado, pero mientras os esperábamos he estado hablando con Mimi, a ambos nos ha sorprendido – Hikari lo dejó continuar – Te conocemos bien y sabemos que eso significa que Takeru es alguien muy especial para ti.

— Lo es. – Parecía que iba a continuar pero no supo qué más decir.

— A mí me pasó algo parecido, cuando Mimi y yo lo dejamos pensé que no volvería a enamorarme, pero tras romper con el primer amor se aprenden muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que siempre aparece alguien. Tómatelo con calma.

— Gracias, hermano.

La conversación entre Takeru y Mimi pronto tomó la misma dirección, nadie diría que ambos amigos habían conspirado contra ambos.

— Así que a solas con Hikari, no pensé que fueras de esos, Takeru. Pero siendo el hermano menor de Yamato no debería sorprenderme. – Todos en el grupo bromeaban con la popularidad de Yamato, aunque todos sabían de sobra que para él sólo existía Sora.

— No es lo que piensas Mimi – Normalmente seguía el juego de Mimi, pero no quería que su amiga se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

— Sé que no sois de esos, tranquilo. – Takeru pensó que el interrogatorio había acabado. – pero me cuesta creer que no haya pasado nada entre vosotros.

— Solo somos amigos.

— Yo y Koushiro también lo fuimos en algún momento.

— ¿Dónde quieres llegar? – Mimi se puso seria.

— Conozco a Hikari desde hace años, sé que eres importante para ella, por eso intento saber qué intención tienes.

— No tengo ninguna intención, Hikari también es importante para mí.

— ¿Entonces no sientes nada por ella? – Takeru estaba en un aprieto, no le gustaba mentir pero tampoco airear sus sentimientos. – Eso es lo que pensaba.

— No he dicho nada.

— No lo has negado. – suspiró fastidiado. – Sólo quiero que sepas que Hikari es como una hermana para mi, lo que pase entre vosotros no nos incumbe a ninguno, pero más te vale no jugar con ella o hacerle daño.

— Jamás haría daño a Hikari.

— Eso es lo que quería oír.

Llegaron a la cafetería a tomar algo pero el ambiente estaba algo enrarecido, Takeru y Hikari no interactuaban con normalidad y Taichi y Mimi no hacían más que mirarse con complicidad. No quisieron torturar mucho a los menores por lo que se fueron temprano con el pretexto de que al día siguiente tenían responsabilidades. Takeru acompañó a Hikari parte del camino y volvió a su casa pensativo, Hikari también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Por un lado Takeru arrastraba una relación idílica en su adolescencia que le hacía pensar en el amor como un fuego abrasador que lo arrastra todo a su paso. Una pasión arrolladora que te hace ver a la otra persona sobre un pedestal y que te hace hacer cosas inimaginables. Estaba seguro de haber superado a Catherine, de eso no había duda, pero a veces dudaba de que pudiera encontrar lo que tuvo con ella.

Por otro lado estaba Hikari, cuya primera relación había sido algo decepcionante, que pensaba que el amor era perfecto y te hacía ver perfecto a la otra persona. Que una relación se trataba de sacrificarse a uno mismo en pos de la otra persona, en tratar de reprimirse un poco para felicidad de su pareja. Había querido a Daisuke, pero también había sufrido a su lado, y aún se preguntaba con tristeza si aquello era el amor.

Ambos eran jóvenes que apenas habían vivido su primera experiencia y aún tenían mucho que aprender. Ninguno llegaba aún a conectar lo que vivían estando juntos con el amor real, aquel que se forja día a día, en los pequeños momentos. Aquel que te hacer seguir queriendo estar al lado de esa persona a pesar de todos los defectos que tenga, y aceptar los tuyos propios gracias al otro. El amor maduro, que sabe que es necesario tener espacio propio donde disfrutar separados, donde los celos no tienen cabida porque ambos confían el uno en el otro. Aún era un poco pronto para Takeru y Hikari ver que se habían enamorado el uno del otro, porque aún no habían desechado ese amor adolescente inexperto, donde se comenten muchos errores y se asumen cosas que no son correctas por falta de experiencia.


	9. Chapter 9

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, he estado muy ocupada y me había quedado bloqueada con esta historia. Aún no tengo claro como terminarla pero poco a poco va tomando forma. Siento la espera y espero que disfrutéis la actualización._

* * *

El paisaje iba cambiando poco a poco, los edificios eran cada vez más escasos y los arrozales ganaban terreno. Aquel fin de semana lo pasarían en una casa rural y todos estaban muy emocionados por aquella pequeña aventura. El jefe de Taichi había sido muy amable permitiéndoles usar su casa en las montañas y pensaban aprovecharla.

Taichi había comenzado a trabajar en la misma empresa que su padre a los 16 años. Había comenzado como mozo de carga los fines de semana para ganarse un dinero extra, después de entrar en la universidad ayudaba en el área comercial todas las vacaciones que daba el año, comenzó a hacerse un nombre por su trabajo duro y su personalidad de líder le ganó varios ascensos. En unos meses, cuando el chico se graduara, entraría como empleado fijo con un buen puesto y un sueldo bastante alto para alguien de su edad. Su jefe era un buen amigo del padre de los castaños y tenía mucho cariño a Taichi, por lo que le brindó aquella casa para que descansara unos días.

Habían alquilado una furgoneta para llegar a la zona, un par de horas del lugar donde vivían. Cuando el sol estaba comenzando a hundirse en el horizonte llegaron a su destino, una casa de estilo occidental los esperaba. Taichi entró a ventilar la casa y a encender las luces exteriores mientras el resto descargaba las maletas, media hora después todo estaba en su sitio. Hikari salió de la habitación que compartiría con su hermano y se encontró con Takeru, que salía de la habitación que compartía con Jou.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por fuera? – preguntó cortés el rubio.

— Claro, pero ya está oscuro. Creo que no podremos ver mucho. – dijo Hikari.

Hacía unos días que no se veían, desde aquella conversación con Mimi y Taichi ambos habían estado algo erráticos y los estudios no habían permitido verse en algo más de una semana. Eso no impidió que Hikari notara que a su amigo le pasaba algo en cuando lo vio subir a la furgoneta. Parecía el de siempre, pero la mirada estaba algo apagada y las sonrisas parecían forzadas.

Hikari quiso aprovechar aquel momento para hablar con su amigo, pero Jou los vio salir y Takeru le invitó también. El médico casi había acabado su año de residencia, por lo que por fin estaba libre y disfrutaba de aquellos momentos con sus amigos. Hikari se sorprendió gratamente cuando conoció mejor al chico que le parecía tan serio y vio el gran corazón que tenía y su gran sentido del humor.

Mimi los llamó para que fueran a preparar la cena. El tiempo era muy agradable al ser finales de verano, así que sacaron las mesas al patio y las prepararon para la cena. Aquel patio lindaba con un bosque, lo que les daba privacidad. Comieron bentos que habían preparado antes de salir, el día había sido largo y algunos estaban demasiado cansados como para preparar un festín. Después de comer alguien sugirió jugar a las cartas y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Estoy muy cansado, chicos. Mejor voy a dormir. – Dijo Takeru, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas, Takeru! – dijo Mimi.

— Quédate aunque sea una partida. – Sugirió Sora. – lo pasaremos bien.

— Está bien.

Hikari no dejaba de mirarlo intentando averiguar qué pasaba. Takeru siempre tenía ganas de pasar un rato con sus amigos, pocas veces rechazaba un plan como aquel y mucho menos por estar cansado. Aquello era una prueba irrefutable de que pasaba algo.

En cuanto empezaron a jugar el ambiente se fue relajando, Hikari y Yamato no escatimaban en esfuerzos por hacer perder a Takeru, lo que hizo despertar parcialmente en humor del chico.

— ¿Otra vez? Te vas a arrepentir, Hikari. – dijo desafiante el chico.

— ¿Con esas cartas? – Dijo divertida la chica.

— He ganado partidas con peores cartas, ya verás. – dijo riendo.

Hikari estaba exultante, parecía que Takeru volvía a ser el de siempre. Al final se durmieron bien pasada la media noche.

Al día siguiente prepararon unos bentos y fueron a pasar el día a un río a una media hora de caminata. Todos disfrutaron del paseo por la naturaleza y el sol calentaba lo suficiente como para bañarse en el río. Pasaron horas jugando y charlando, incluso Yamato llevó una caña de su padre y pescaron algunos peces para la barbacoa de aquella noche.

Llegaron cansados de vuelta a la casa, pero no lo suficiente como para cancelar la barbacoa. Mimi y Yamato comenzaron a preparar los alimentos, Jou cortaba las verduras, Sora y Taichi se encargaban de los aperitivos y Takeru y Hikari quedaron a cargo de encender el fuego. Después del tercer bostezo Hikari se dio cuenta de las ojeras bajo los ojos azules de su amigo y la piel más blanca de lo normal.

— Pareces cansado.

— Un poco de sueño acumulado, nada de qué preocuparse. – dijo quitándole hierro al asunto.

— ¿Estás seguro? Puedo ocuparme de la barbacoa yo sola, puedes ir a echarte un rato si quieres.

— No podría dormir aunque quisiera, la comida huele deliciosa y aún no está hecha. – dijo Takeru para desviar el tema.

Hikari se pasó toda la cena mirando a Takeru, que parecía actuar con aparente normalidad, pero algo le decía que algo le pasaba. Quizá a la vuelta pudiera hablar con él.

La cena se alargó mucho más de lo esperado. A Hikari le estaba costando dormir, llevaba una hora intentándolo pero los ronquidos de su hermano eran abrumadores. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama se levantó directa a la cocina a por algo de beber.

Cuando entró no reparó de que allí había alguien más. Somnolienta llenó un vaso de agua y bebió mientras miraba por la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Al terminar el vaso se dio cuenta de la figura negra sentada en el sofá, parecía que tampoco se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Los movimientos de la figura parecían algo convulsos, ¿Estaba llorando? Se acercó. Pensó que podía tratarse de Yamato por la altura, pero lo descartó, no concebía a Yamato llorando solo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Takeru?

— ¿Hikari?

— ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡No! No estoy llorando. Solo tengo un poco de alergia. De verdad.

— No me lo creo, estás raro desde ayer y que yo sepa no tienes ninguna alergia.

— Hablemos fuera, ¿Vale?

Encendieron una lámpara en el porche y se sentaron. Hikari estaba genuinamente preocupada, conocía a Takeru desde hacía tiempo pero nunca lo había visto así, apático y llorando. Lo había conocido de muchas maneras, pero era raro ver a Takeru, tan alegre y enérgico, tan alicaído. Debía ser algo grave.

Se sintió triste y un poco traicionada, si algo así estaba pasando pensaba que su amigo acudiría a ella, pero no había sido así. Quizá fuera que su relación no fuera tan estrecha como ella pensaba, lo que hizo que un pequeño nudo se formara en su garganta.

Takeru tendió una manta fina a Hikari.

— Ya estamos casi en otoño, en las noches refresca.

— Gracias.

— ¿No podías dormir?

— No cambies de tema, Takeru. – su amigo suspiró.

— No es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar.

— ¿Prefieres que llame a Yamato? Quizá no te sientas cómodo hablándolo conmigo. – el tono tan triste con el que pronunció aquellas palabras hizo que toda el control que Takeru había creído tener cediera.

— No, no hace falta que llames a mi hermano. – Retuvo a Hikari cogiéndola de la muñeca.

— Siento haber sido tan directa.

— No te disculpes, estaba a la defensiva.

— ¿Por qué? – Takeru suspiró.

— Las cosas en casa no van muy bien.

— ¿Con tu madre? Pensé que os llevabais bien.

— Y así era.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Va a volver a casarse. – Hikari tuvo cautela, no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo. – Siempre mantuve la esperanza de que mis padres volvieran juntos, ¿Sabes? ¿No te parece infantil? Se separaron hace más de 15 años y aún pienso que vamos a volver a ser una familia feliz. – dijo intentando sonar jocoso.

— No creo que sea infantil. – No sabía bien qué decir. ¿Debía llamar a Yamato?

— Siento haberte preocupado, estoy mejor. ¿Por qué no intentas volver a dormir? – dijo con la sonrisa triste.

Nunca había visto a Takeru triste, desde que lo conocía lo había visto experimentar numerosas emociones pero la tristeza no era una de ellas. Takeru no había nacido para estar triste, era una persona alegre, te contagiaba su buen humor solo estando en la misma habitación, pero ahora entendía que aquello no era del todo verdad. ¿Cómo de ciega había estado para no ver la tristeza que se escondía bajo aquellos ojos?

Se levantó por inercia, pero no se movió de donde estaba, dudaba. ¿Era lo mejor dejarlo solo o quizá debería quedarse y hacerle compañía? Volvió a centrarse en Takeru, estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del jardín, algo menos triste pero igual de perdido. Ni siquiera fue consciente de mandar la señal a su brazo para que se moviera, pero lo vio elevarse desde su costado hasta la cabeza del chico para quedar posada sobre su coronilla. Tenía el pelo suave y fino, no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciarlo.

Takeru no esperaba ese gesto, pero la calidez de la mano en su pelo pareció llegar hasta su corazón dañado. No había notado cuanto necesitaba algo así, cuanto había necesitado ese cariño. No se lo pensó dos veces cuando rodeó a la chica por la cintura y apoyó su frente en sus costillas.

Hikari miró alrededor, si alguien salía en ese momento podría pensar que había algo entre ellos. ¿Qué más daba? Siempre podía explicarlo. No se dio cuenta de cuándo había cerrado los ojos, Takeru era tan cálido que se había abandonado a la sensación, el sueño volvía a colarse en su mente y no pudo reprimir el bostezo. Takeru la oyó y rompió en contacto poniéndose en pie, la mano de Hikari cayó de su cabeza a su pecho, Hikari la apartó con timidez.

— Creo que es hora de ir a dormir. – Dijo Takeru, acompañando el comentario con otro bostezo.

— Solo con una condición. – dijo Hikari adormilada. – Cuando volvamos a Tokio hablaremos de esto.

Takeru quiso negarse pero la mirada severa de Hikari le hizo recapacitar.

— Está bien, pero ahora es hora de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se notaron renovados, Takeru había dormido bien después de una semana y se notaba, estaba más animado y bromista. Cuando ambos se saludaron en el desayuno se notaron distintos, como si su relación hubiera avanzado con lo pasado aquella noche, era la misma sensación que tienes cuando descubres un rincón de tu ciudad en el que nunca habías reparado pero que había estado ahí todo ese tiempo, la sensación de que algo que creías conocer te demostrara que aún tiene muchas aristas escondidas. Hikari se notaba un poco torpe y no sabía a qué achacar esa inquietud que comenzaba a recordarle sus primeros momentos de noviazgo.

El grupo se iría después de comer por lo que aún tenían algo de tiempo para disfrutar de la escapada, pero todos estaban cansados después de dos días de actividades así que decidieron jugar a un juego de mesa que Jou había traído. Las reglas eran simples: cada equipo tenía un puñado de tarjetas, uno de la pareja debía intentar que el otro adivinara la palabra escrita en la tarjeta sin utilizar ninguna de las palabras enunciadas bajo la palabra elegida, quien consiguiera más tarjetas acertadas ganaba. Fácil.

Koushiro y Mimi se pusieron juntos, al igual que Yamato y Sora, Taichi intentó hacer pareja con Hikari pero esta se negó, había hecho muchas cosas parecidas con él como para saber que sería el perdedor, no se le daba bien adivinar cosas. Ante la negativa Taichi reclutó a Jou pensando que al ser más listo tendría más posibilidades, lo que dejaba a Takeru como única opción, no iba a quejarse.

Yamato y Sora fueron los primeros, no lo hicieron mal pero Sora era muy competitiva y presionaba a Yamato para que fuera más rápido lo que hizo a todos reír. Los siguientes fueron Mimi y Koushiro, Mimi usaba las palabras más insospechadas para definir una palabra, dejando al analítico Koushiro desconcertado. Jou y Taichi acabaron peleando porque Taichi recriminaba al médico usar palabras demasiado raras a propósito y Jou le respondía que era demasiado lento adivinando. Por último fueron los menores, Hikari fue la primera encargada de adivinar, para sorpresa de todos, incluso de ellos mismos, en apenas una o dos explicaciones eran capaces de adivinar la palabra elegida, era como si entendieran perfectamente la forma de pensar del otro y llegaran a la misma conclusión, se pusieron en cabeza en poco tiempo y acabaron ganando. En la siguiente ronda todos exigieron cambiar de pareja.

La vuelta a casa fue silenciosa, quien no estaba dormido estaba pendiente del móvil o mirando por la ventana. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaban tan bien, los estudios y la vida adulta no le dejaban mucho tiempo para momentos como aquellos, por eso habían disfrutado al máximo de una escapada como aquella, les hizo sentir como si volvieran al instituto.

Hikari iba mirando por la ventana, el paisaje iba cambiando y la amplitud de lo campestre daba paso a lo abarrotado de la ciudad. Desvió la mirada buscando unos ojos azules pero los encontró cerrados y profundamente dormido, otros ojos azules la miraron suspicaces, pero apartó la mirada no respondiendo a la sugerencia de estos. Al menos Takeru volvía a descansar como era debido, aunque aún tenían una conversación pendiente que planeaba no dejar que se postergara demasiado.

Hikari no era una chica intrusiva, dejaba que los demás le contaran sus problemas cuando estuvieran preparados y jamás presionaba a nadie, pero con Takeru sentía la necesidad de saber qué le pasaba, aún se sentía un poco triste al saber que su amigo no había confiado en ella y había estado ocultándole aquello. Quizá estuviera exagerando un poco, solo se conocían desde hacía poco más de un año y Takeru no tenía por qué contarle cada momento de su vida, quizá prefiera tocar ese tipo de temas con alguien más, con un amigo más cercano. Pero por muy injusto que pareciera era incapaz de aceptar aquello, se sentía un poco egoísta pero quería que fuera a ella a quien acudiera Takeru a contar sus problemas. Después de pensar en todo ello se dio cuenta de que si deseaba todo eso era porque ella deseaba lo mismo de Takeru, quería contarle sus problemas y era el primero en el que pensaba cuando las cosas iban mal. Ni siquiera Daisuke había conseguido ponerse por delante de Taichi, pero parecía que el rubio había ganado terreno sin que ella si quiera lo advirtiera.


End file.
